wikirlevipfandomcom-20200213-history
Wikirlevip:Melfertalasti zelx deliu mol fal als wikipedi'a
Selene co krante krantie felx firlex niv ny la lex. Deliu harmie'd krantie'i kranteo melsj elx cene niv text. Mal, cene co cuturlufonton krante ol atadiaxes krantiestan. Edixa co atakeses krantie felx deliu co atakeses jomurn. Biography Actors, dancers and models # Bernhardt, Sarah # Chaplin, Charlie # Dietrich, Marlene # Monroe, Marilyn Artists and architects # Le Corbusier # Dalí, Salvador # Dürer, Albrecht # Gogh, Vincent van # Goya, Francisco de # Hokusai, Katsushika # Kahlo, Frida # Leonardo da Vinci # Matisse, Henri # Michelangelo # Picasso, Pablo # Raphael # Rembrandt # Rubens, Peter Paul # Sinan, Mimar # Velázquez, Diego # Warhol, Andy # Wright, Frank Lloyd Authors, playwrights and poets # Abu Nuwas # Andersen, Hans Christian # Bashō # Borges, Jorge Luis # Byron, George # Cervantes, Miguel de # Chaucer, Geoffrey # Chekhov, Anton # Dante Alighieri # Dickens, Charles # Dostoyevsky, Fyodor # García Márquez, Gabriel # Goethe, Johann Wolfgang von # Hafez # Homer # Hugo, Victor # Joyce, James # Kafka, Franz # Kālidāsa # Li Bai # Naguib Mahfouz # Molière # Ovid # Proust, Marcel # Pushkin, Alexander # Shakespeare, William # Sophocles # Tagore, Rabindranath # Tolstoy, Leo # Twain, Mark # Virgil Composers and musicians # Armstrong, Louis # Bach, Johann Sebastian # Beatles, The # Beethoven, Ludwig van # Brahms, Johannes # Chopin, Frédéric # Dvořák, Antonín # Handel, Georg Frideric # Haydn, Joseph # Mahler, Gustav # Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus # Palestrina, Giovanni Pierluigi da # Piaf, Édith # Presley, Elvis # Puccini, Giacomo # Schubert, Franz # Stravinsky, Igor # Tchaikovsky, Petr # Verdi, Giuseppe # Vivaldi, Antonio # Wagner, Richard Explorers and travelers # Amundsen, Roald # Armstrong, Neil # Cartier, Jacques # Columbus, Christopher # Cook, James # Cortés, Hernán # Gagarin, Yuri # da Gama, Vasco # Ibn Battuta # Magellan, Ferdinand # Polo, Marco # Zheng He Film directors and screenwriters # Bergman, Ingmar # Disney, Walt # Eisenstein, Sergei # Fellini, Federico # Hitchcock, Alfred # Kubrick, Stanley # Kurosawa, Akira # Ray, Satyajit # Spielberg, Steven Inventors, scientists and mathematicians # Archimedes # Avicenna # Berners-Lee, Tim # Brahmagupta # Copernicus, Nicolaus # Curie, Marie # Darwin, Charles # Edison, Thomas # Einstein, Albert # Euclid # Euler, Leonhard # Faraday, Michael # Fermi, Enrico # Ford, Henry # Galen # Galileo Galilei # Gauss, Carl Friedrich # Gutenberg, Johannes # Hilbert, David # Joule, James Prescott # Kepler, Johannes # al-Khwarizmi, Muhammad ibn Musa # Leibniz, Gottfried Wilhelm # Linnaeus, Carl # Maxwell, James Clerk # Mendeleev, Dmitri # Newton, Sir Isaac # Pasteur, Louis # Planck, Max # Rutherford, Ernest # Schrödinger, Erwin # Tesla, Nikola # Turing, Alan # Watt, James Philosophers and social scientists # Aristotle # Beauvoir, Simone de # Chanakya # Chomsky, Noam # Confucius # Descartes, René # Freud, Sigmund # Hegel, Georg Wilhelm Friedrich # Ibn Khaldun # Kant, Immanuel # Keynes, John Maynard # Laozi # Locke, John # Machiavelli, Niccolò # Marx, Karl # Nietzsche, Friedrich # Plato # Rousseau, Jean-Jacques # Sartre, Jean-Paul # Sima Qian # Smith, Adam # Socrates # Voltaire # Weber, Max # Wittgenstein, Ludwig # Zhu Xi Political leaders # Akbar # Alexander the Great # Ashoka # Atatürk, Mustafa Kemal # Augustus # von Bismarck, Otto # Bolívar, Simón # Bonaparte, Napoleon # Caesar, Julius # Charlemagne # Churchill, Winston # Constantine the Great # Cyrus the Great # de Gaulle, Charles # Elizabeth I of England # Gandhi, Mohandas Karamchand # Genghis Khan # Guevara, Che # Hitler, Adolf # Joan of Arc # King, Martin Luther, Jr. # Lenin, Vladimir # Lincoln, Abraham # Louis XIV # Luxemburg, Rosa # Mandela, Nelson # Mao Zedong # Nehru, Jawaharlal # Nkrumah, Kwame # Peter the Great # Qin Shi Huang # Roosevelt, Franklin D. # Saladin # Stalin, Joseph # Suleiman the Magnificent # Sun Yat-sen # Tamerlane # Umar # Washington, George Religious figures and theologians # Abraham # Aquinas, Thomas # Augustine of Hippo # Buddha # Al-Ghazali # Jesus # Luther, Martin # Moses # Muhammad # Paul the Apostle Philosophy and psychology Philosophy # Beauty - Tijiesto # Dialectic # Ethics # Epistemology # Feminism # Free will # Knowledge # Logic # Mind # Philosophy # Probability # Reality # Truth Psychology # Behavior # Emotion # Love # Psychology # Thought Religion World view and religion # God # Mythology # Worldview philosophies ## Atheism ## Fundamentalism ## Materialism ## Monotheism ## Polytheism # Soul # Religion # Specific religions ## Buddhism ## Christianity ### Catholic Church ## Confucianism ## Hinduism ### Trimurti ## Islam ### Shia Islam ## Jainism ## Judaism ## Sikhism ## Taoism ## Zoroastrianism # Spiritual practices ##Sufism ##Yoga ##Zen Social sciences # Society # Civilization # Education Family and relationships # Family # Child # Man # Marriage # Woman Politics # Politics # Anarchism # Colonialism # Communism # Conservatism # Democracy # Dictatorship # Diplomacy # Fascism # Globalization # Government # Ideology # Imperialism # Liberalism # Marxism # Monarchy # Nationalism # Republic # Socialism # State (polity) # Political party # Propaganda # Terrorism Business and economics # Economics # Capital # Capitalism # Currency ## Euro ## Japanese yen ## United States dollar # Industry # Money # Tax Law # Law # Constitution International organizations # African Union # Arab League # ASEAN # Commonwealth of Independent States # Commonwealth of Nations # European Union # International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement # NATO # Nobel Prize # OPEC # United Nations ## International Court of Justice ## International Monetary Fund ## UNESCO ## Universal Declaration of Human Rights ## World Health Organization # World Bank # World Trade Organization War and military # Civil war # Military # Peace # War Social issues # Abortion # Capital punishment # Human rights # Poverty # Racism # Slavery Language and literature # Language # Specific languages ## Arabic ## Bengali ## Chinese ## English ## French ## German ## Greek ## Hebrew ## Hindi-Urdu ## Japanese ## Latin ## Persian ## Portuguese ## Russian ## Sanskrit ## Spanish ## Swahili ## Turkish # Linguistics # Grammar # Word ## Phoneme ## Syllable # Writing system ## Arabic alphabet ## Chinese characters ## Cyrillic script ## Greek alphabet ## Hangul ## Latin alphabet # Literacy # Translation # Literature ## Prose ##The Art of War ## Fiction ### One Thousand and One Nights ## Novel ### Dream of the Red Chamber ### The Tale of Genji ## Poetry ### Epic of Gilgamesh ### Iliad ### Mahābhārata ### Shāhnāma Science # Science # Nature Astronomy # Astronomy # Asteroid # Big Bang # Black hole # Comet # Galaxy ## Milky Way # Moon # Planet ## Earth ## Jupiter ## Mars ## Mercury ## Neptune ## Saturn ## Uranus ## Venus # Solar System # Spaceflight # Star ## Sun # Universe Biology # Biology # Biological materials ## DNA ## Enzyme ## Protein # Botany # Death ## Suicide # Ecology ## Endangered species # Domestication # Life # Biological classification ## Species Biological processes # Metabolism ## Digestion ## Photosynthesis ## Breathing # Evolution # Reproduction ## Pregnancy ## Sex Anatomy # Anatomy # Breast # Cell # Circulatory system ## Blood ## Heart # Endocrine system # Human gastrointestinal tract ## Large intestine ## Small intestine ## Liver # Muscle # Nervous system ## Brain ## Nerve ## Sensory system ### Ear ### Nose ### Eye # Reproductive system # Respiratory system # Skeleton # Skin Health and medicine # Medicine # Addiction ## Ethanol ## Tobacco # Alzheimer's disease # Cancer # COPD # Common cold # Dentistry # Disability ## Blindness ## Deafness # Mental disorder # Disease # Epilepsy # Pharmaceutical drug ## Antibiotic # Health # Gastroenteritis # Headache # Heart attack # Immune system # Malaria # Malnutrition # Menstruation # Obesity # Pandemic # Pneumonia # Poliomyelitis # Sexually transmitted disease ## AIDS # Stroke # Tuberculosis # Diabetes mellitus # Virus ## Influenza ## Smallpox Organisms # Organism # Animal ## Nematode ## Mollusca ## Arthropod ### Insect #### Ant #### Bee #### Mosquito ### Spider ## Chordate ### Amphibian ### Bird #### Chicken #### Pigeons and doves ### Fish #### Shark ### Mammal #### Camel #### Cat #### Cattle #### Dog #### Elephant #### Horse #### Sheep #### Rodent #### Domestic pig #### Primate ##### Human #### Whales, dolphins and porpoises ### Reptile #### Dinosaur #### Snake # Archaea # Bacteria # Fungus # Plant ## Flower ## Tree # Protist Chemistry # Chemistry # Inorganic chemistry # Biochemistry ## Hormone # Chemical compound ## Acid ## Base (chemistry) ## Salt # Chemical element ## Periodic table ## Aluminium ## Carbon ## Copper ## Gold ## Hydrogen ## Iron ## Nitrogen ## Oxygen ## Silver ## Tin # Organic chemistry ## Alcohol ## Carbohydrate ## Lipid # Molecule # Analytical chemistry # Physical chemistry Earth science # Avalanche # Climate ## El Niño–Southern Oscillation ## Global warming # Earthquake # Geology ## Mineral ### Diamond ## Plate tectonics ## Rock # Natural disaster ## Flood ## Tsunami # Volcano # Weather ## Cloud ## Rain ## Snow ## Tornado ## Tropical cyclone ## Wind Physics # Physics # Acceleration # Atom # Energy ## Conservation of energy # Electromagnetic radiation ## Infrared ## Ultraviolet ## Light ### Color # Classical mechanics # Force ## Electromagnetism ### Magnetic field ## Gravitation ## Strong interaction ## Weak interaction # Magnet # Mass # Metal ## Steel # Nuclear fission # State of matter ## Gas ## Liquid ## Plasma ## Solid # Quantum mechanics # Radioactive decay # General relativity # Special relativity # Semiconductor # Sound # Velocity ## Speed of light # Temperature # Time # Thermodynamics # Vacuum Measurement and units # Measurement # Kilogram # Litre # Metre # International System of Units # Second Timekeeping # Calendar ## Gregorian calendar # Clock # Day # Time zone # Year Foodstuffs # Food # Bread # Cereal ## Barley ## Maize ## Oat ## Rice ## Rye ## Sorghum ## Wheat # Cheese # Chocolate # Honey # Fruit ## Apple ## Banana ## Grape ## Soybean ## Lemon ## Nut (fruit) # Meat # Sugar # Vegetable ## Potato Beverages # Beer # Coffee # Juice # Milk # Tea # Water # Wine Mathematics # Mathematics # Arithmetic ## Logarithm ## Number ## Number theory # Algebra ## Complex number ## Equation ## Linear algebra # Geometry ## Angle ## Area ## Coordinate system ## Pi ## Pythagorean theorem ## Symmetry ## Trigonometry # Mathematical analysis ## Differential equation ## Numerical analysis # Probability and statistics ## Statistics # Logic and foundations ## Function (mathematics) ## Infinity ## Mathematical proof ## Set theory Technology # Technology # Biotechnology # Clothing ## Cotton # Engineering ## Machine ## Robot ## Screw ## Wheel # Agriculture ## Irrigation ## Plough # Metallurgy # Nanotechnology Communication # Communication # Book # Information ## Encyclopedia # Journalism ## Newspaper ## Mass media # Printing # Telephone Electronics # Electronics ## Electric current ## Frequency # Components ## Capacitor ## Inductor ## Transistor ## Diode ## Resistor ## Transformer Computers and Internet # Computer ## Hard disk drive ## Central processing unit # Artificial intelligence # Information technology ## Algorithm # Internet ## Email ## World Wide Web # Operating system # Programming language # Software Energy and fuels # Renewable energy # Electricity ## Nuclear power # Fossil fuel # Internal combustion engine # Steam engine # Fire Materials # Glass # Paper # Plastic # Wood Transportation # Transport # Aircraft # Automobile # Bicycle # Submarine # Ship # Train Weapons # Weapon ## Sword ## Firearm ### Machine gun ## Nuclear weapon # Tank # Explosive material ## Gunpowder Arts and recreation # Culture # Art ## Comics ## Painting ## Photography ## Sculpture ## Pottery # Dance # Fashion # Theatre # Calligraphy Architecture and civil engineering # Architecture # Arch # Bridge # Canal # Dam # Dome # House # Specific structures ## Angkor Wat ## Colosseum ## Great Wall of China ## Eiffel Tower ## Empire State Building ## Hagia Sophia ## Parthenon ## Giza Necropolis ## St. Peter's Basilica ## Statue of Liberty ## Taj Mahal ## Three Gorges Dam # Pyramid # Tower Film, radio and television # Film ## Animation ### Anime # Radio # Television Music # Music # Song # Specific music genres ## Blues ## Classical music ### Opera ### Symphony ## Electronic music ## Flamenco ## Hip hop ## Jazz ## Reggae ## Rock music ## Samba # Specific musical instruments ## Drum ## Flute ## Guitar ## Piano ## Trumpet ## Violin Recreation # Game ## Backgammon ## Chess ## Go (game) # Gambling # Martial arts ## Karate ## Judo # Olympic Games # Sport ## Athletics ## Baseball ## Basketball ## Cricket ## Association football ## Golf ## Rugby ## Tennis # Toy History and geography History This section is for events and periods in human history and prehistory. At least five sentences on: # History Prehistory and ancient world # Prehistory # Stone Age # Bronze Age # Iron Age # Mesopotamia # Sumer # Ancient Egypt # Ancient Greece # Roman Empire # Han Dynasty # Gupta Empire Middle Ages and Early Modern # Abbasid Caliphate # Age of Enlightenment # Aztec # Byzantine Empire # Crusades # Holy Roman Empire # Inca # Mali Empire # Mayan Civilization # Middle Ages # Mongol Empire # Ming Dynasty # Ottoman Empire # Protestant Reformation # Renaissance # Tang Dynasty # Vikings Modern # Arab-Israeli conflict # American Civil War # Apartheid # British Empire # Cold War # Cultural Revolution # French Revolution # Great Depression # The Holocaust # Industrial Revolution # Nazi Germany # Meiji Restoration # Russian Revolution # Qing Dynasty # Vietnam War # World War I # World War II Geography This section is for geographical concepts and for specific places. # Geography # City # Continent # Forest # Mountain # Desert # North Pole # Ocean # River # Sea # South Pole Continents and major regions # Africa # Antarctica # Asia # Europe # Middle East # North America # Oceania # South America Countries Eventually, there should be articles on most or all of the countries listed at List of countries. However, for the smaller Wikipedias, some of the more high-priority countries to have articles on are: # Afghanistan # Algeria # Argentina # Australia # Austria # Bangladesh # Brazil # Canada # China # Democratic Republic of the Congo # Cuba # Egypt # Ethiopia # France # Germany # India # Indonesia # Iran # Iraq # Israel # Italy # Japan # Mexico # Netherlands # New Zealand # Nigeria # Pakistan # Poland # Portugal # Russia # Saudi Arabia # Singapore # South Africa # South Korea # Spain # Sudan # Switzerland # Tanzania # Thailand # Turkey # Ukraine # United Kingdom # United States # Vatican City # Venezuela # Vietnam Cities # Amsterdam # Athens # Baghdad # Bangkok # Beijing # Berlin # Bogotá # Brussels # Buenos Aires # Cairo # Cape Town # Damascus # Delhi # Dhaka # Dubai # Hong Kong # Istanbul # Jakarta # Jerusalem # Karachi # Kinshasa # Kolkata # Lagos # London # Los Angeles # Madrid # Mecca # Mexico City # Moscow # Mumbai # Nairobi # New York City # Paris # Rio de Janeiro # Rome # Saint Petersburg # São Paulo # Seoul # Shanghai # Sydney # Tehran # Tokyo # Vienna # Washington, D.C. Bodies of water # Amazon River # Arctic Ocean # Atlantic Ocean # Baltic Sea # Black Sea # Caribbean Sea # Caspian Sea # Congo River # Danube # Ganges # Great Barrier Reef # Great Lakes # Indian Ocean # Indus River # Lake Baikal # Lake Tanganyika # Lake Victoria # Mediterranean Sea # Mississippi River # Niger River # Nile # North Sea # Pacific Ocean # Panama Canal # Rhine # Suez Canal # Southern Ocean # Volga River # Yangtze River # Yellow River Mountains and deserts # Alps # Andes # Himalayas ## Mount Everest # Mount Kilimanjaro # Rocky Mountains # Sahara